The Lifebender
by LauraDragon
Summary: There is a new type of bender around, but what does this race bend? Are they good or evil? I suck at summaries sorry. Rated for possible landuage and cause I'm paranoid.


The Lifebender

Chapter one: Zap

NO POV:

Zuko saw a light shooting up from somewhere in the South Pole. "Uncle! Do you know what this means?!" he said, not exactly excited, but purposeful.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh asked sadly.

"It _means my search_.It's about to come to an end. ZAP! Find him and bring him back."

"Yes your princely-ness." A sassy little 12-ear-old (looking) girl replied as she popped out from the hold of the ship. The girl had curious looking clothing that was quite short, but even though it was winter, she wasn't shivering at all. The most curious part about her though, were her tattoos. They ran down the left side of her, but they were not on her face, and they...looked...like bones.

_"What did you say?" _Zuko said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Nothing Prince Zuko. Right away sir." She replied in a meek voice.

"I thought so." Zuko said as she, yes, _leapt over the side of the ship._ Some of the guards ran to the railing to see her swiftly skimming over the water. She appeared to be holding a one-sided conversation with herself, and they caught some very... _uncomplimentary _words. "What are YOU all looking at?" Zuko demanded. "Get back to your posts! **NOW!**" he yelled.

"Yes sir sorry sir."

* * *

><p>Zap POV:<p>

_"That dirty little bastard."_ I thought._ "If I weren't bound to him, I would have killed him several times over already. "Find this, fetch that, go take this message to our allies fighting the water tribe." Bring the freaking messages yourself dumb donkey! You're the one who's got the __**GIANT FREAKING WARSHIP!**__ Finding the avatar, though, maybe he could set me free..." _I sped up, keeping in mind where I had seen the beam of light.

* * *

><p>Flashback... Katara POV:<p>

"It's not gettin' away from me this time. Watch and learn Katara. This is how you catch a fish." My idiot brother, Sokka said. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to my waterbending. before too long, I had caught a fish.

"Sokka look! I said in excitement."

"SHHHHHH! You'll scare it away." whispered my brother.

"But Sokka I caught one." I said, deflating slightly at his disinterest. He raised his spear to jab his fish, but accidently punctured the bubble that held _my _prize. The bubble popped, releasing the fish and soaking my brother. He turned to me angrily.

"Why is it, that EVERY time you play with magic water,**_ I GET SOAKED?!_**." he demanded of me. "I _**KNEW **_I should have left you home." he said angrily

"It's not magic," I began. "It's-"

"Yeah yeah. Waterbending. an ancient art sacred to our people, blah blah blah. I'm just saying, if I were as weird as you, I would keep my weirdness to myself." he said, leaning over the side of the boat to admire his reflection."

"You're calling _**ME **_weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." I say, smirking, having just caught him in the act of doing it. Sokka frowned at me, and did not see the ice piece coming up. The boat jerked suddenly and we were caught in a strong current. "LEFT! GO LEFT!" I shouted at Sokka as we rammed into yet another ice floe. The boat went between two pieces of ice, but they rammed together, smashing the boat and leaving me and my brother helplessly stranded on a drifting piece of ice.

"You call that left?" I said, dolefully glaring at him.

"You don't like _my _steering? Well, maybe you should have _waterbended _us out of the ice." he snapped.

"So it's my fault?" I said incredulously.

"Ugh. I _**KNEW **_I should have left you home." Sokka said in disgust. "Leave it to a girl to **_SCREW THINGS UP_**."

"AGH!" I yelled. "You are the most sexist-" A big crack appeared in the ice behind me- "IMMATURE-" another crack- "nut-brained... I'M EMBARASSED TO EVEN BE RELATED TO YOU! Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing SOLDIER! I even wash all the clothes!" Sokka was starting to look scared.

"Uh, Katara-." he said with a nervous look at the ice behind me.

"Have you ever SMELLED your dirty socks? Let me tell you,_** NOT PLEASANT**_!"

"Katara, settle down." he said in a queasy voice.

"NO! THAT'S IT! I'M DONE HELPING YOU! FROM NOW ON YOU'RE ON YOUR **OWN!**" I practically screamed the last words at him. And with that, the ice split in two.

As the ice fell into the water, a big wave rose up and push our ice farther away. Sokka looked at me and said "Okay, you've gone from weird, to FREAKISH, Katara."

"You mean _I _did that?" I said, amazed.

"Yup. Congratulations." The water started bubbling and we both looked down. A giant ice-ball suddenly burst out of the water, and there seemed to be... but it couldn't be... was there... _someone inside?_

He opened his eyes, and Sokka and I gasped. "He's ALIVE! We have to help!" I said, grabbing my brother's ice-breaker. I jumped to the ball and started trying to break it open.

"Katara! Get back here!" Sokka yelled. "We don't know what that... _THING _is!" I, of course, didn't listen, but kept pounding away at it. It finally cracked, and a burst of steam spewed out. The crack ran up through the entire ball, and abeam of light shot out into the clouds.

End Flashback

As the light dissipated, my brother held on to me and pointed his spear at it. A glowing, yes, _glowing_ boy pushe himself up from the ridge, and my brother yelled "STOP!" The boy stopped glowing, and would have fallen had I not rushed forward in time to catch groaned and opened his eyes.I smiled.

_"I need to ask you something."_ he said in a quiet voice.

_"_What is it?_"_ I asked.

"Come...closer." he replied. I leaned closer. "A big grin appeared on his face. Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked.

"Uh... sure? I guess." I replied. He seemed to float to his feet. Sokka scrambled backwards.

"What's going on here? he said, scratching his head in confusion.

_"_You tell us!_" _Sokka snapped interrogatively. "How'd you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" He poked his spear at the strange boy.

"I'm not... sure. the boy said, pushing the spear aside. He gasped and scrambled back up the ridge and leapt over it. "Appa!" I heard him say. "Are you alright? Wake up buddy!" We walked around the ridge to see him pulling on the upper lip of a giant... bison? The beast finally opened it's mouth and lifted him up with his tongue. The kid laughed, leapt off, and hugged it. It stood up and shook itself off.

"What is that thing?" Sokka said skeptically.

"This is Appa, my flying bison!" The kid said, without any guile in his eyes at all.

"Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka said. Appa's eyes fluttered, and the kid ducked just as a giant gob of mucus flew out of its nose...right onto Sokka.

"EWWWWWWBLEHBLEHBLEHBLEHBLEH!" Sokka yelled, scrubbing his face on the snow.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out." laughed the kid, unconcerned. I laughed. "So, do you guys live around here?" asked the kid.

"Don't answer that!" Sokka snapped at me. "Did you see that crazy light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Nation!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm SURE he's a spy for the Fire Nation. You can tell by that_evil _look in his eye." I snarked, walking over to him. He put on an innocent air as Sokka glared at him. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name." I reminded him.

"I'm A-ah-ahh..." he started " AH-CHOOO!" He sneezed even harder than the bison, and get this... he FLEW UP INTO THE AIR! "I'm Aang." he said, rubbing his nose and smiling. Sokka's jaw was almost on the ground.

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air." said Captain Obvious. (AKA Sokka)

"Really? It felt higher than that." said Aang. I gasped.

"You're an _airbender_." I said.

"Sure am." he confirmed.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders. I think I've caught the Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where things make sense." Sokka started to walk away, but then remembered that we were on the middle of an iceberg in the ocean.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I could give you a lift." Aang offered.

"We'd love to!" I exclaimed At the same time as my brother said "Oh no. I am NOT getting on that fluffy snot monster."

"Are you hoping some _other _kind of monster will come give you a ride home? You know, before you **FREEZE **to death out here." Sokka started to say something, but then sighed and got on the saddle.

"Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight!" Aang said happily. "Appa, yipyip!" The bison leapt into the air with a powerful beat of its tail... and fell straight into the water.

* * *

><p>Zap POV: That's him alright. That's the avatar. He is going to set me free from my tie with that idiot, Zuko. I snickered as i crested the ridge just in time to see the annoying one get sneezed on by the bison. I don't think I'll report to Zuko just yet... following them would be better... I slid silently into the water as the bison did a belly flop into the water.<p>

* * *

><p>Sokka POV:<p>

"Wow. That was truly amazing." My sister glared at me in the unmistakable way that says shut up.

"Appa's just tired. Little rest and he'll be soaring through the air." that annoying happy-child said. The bison swam all the way back to the village.

* * *

><p>Zuko POV:<p>

"Why isn't she back yet?! It's never taken her this long before on a simple finding job!" I thought, angrily pacing the boat.

Iroh opened my door. "I'm going to bed now. Yup, a man needs his rest." He yawned.

"She should have been back hours ago!" I snapped.

"Your father and his father all were not able to find the avatar. What makes you think she can?" Iroh questioned.

"She will find him because she will die if she does not." I said menacingly.

"Well, there is nothing you can do for her but let her search, and get some rest." Iroh said soothingly.

"I don't need rest. I need my honor." I replied. "_Where are you, Zap?"_

* * *

><p>Zap POV:<p>

Well, that's a surprise. There's a tiny little village in the middle of the South Pole. How quaint. All Mister Angry-Face will care about is that the avatar is here. Oh great. The booby trap that he and... Catra... no that's not it... Katara, yes Katara set off in the old abandoned ship has got the villagers all riled up. I should get back to Zuko before he leaves... I quietly slip away from the village and shoot back to the ship.

* * *

><p>Zuko POV:<p>

I see the spray she's kicking up before I see her. I focus my telescope on her, just to make sure. Yeah. That's her alright. I try not to let my excitement and impatience show as she gets on board and, declining the towel offered to her, comes straight to me. She knows what her duties are, and she follows them. Unlike much of her race did... "What did you find." I say impatiently, knowing that she wouldn't have come back unless she found something.

"Village." she says shortly. "Avatar person was there, but they were sending him away when I came back to tell you."

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" I ask, my eyes blazing with anger. She looks down, but her words and demeanor do not match.

"I did not think that they would send the avatar away, Prince Zuko. Forgive me."

"You're damn right you didn't think." I say. I see her close her eyes and take a deep breath in. "Well?" I demand. "Where is this village, then?" I say.

"I'll need a telescope." she says meekly. I shove one into her hand. "There." she says, after focusing the sights, she hands them to me and points.

"Indeed there is... indeed there is." I mutter to myself. "HELMSMAN! Set a course for the flare, but a little to the right." I yell. Avatar, here I come.

* * *

><p><em>Kayyyyyyyy, so, what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need to know whether to continue this story or not! *ducks rotten tomatoes and vegetables* sorry other fans of mine, I'll... certainly get right on Dune. Sure. Yeah.<em>

_SOOOOOOOOOOOO bye. :) OH WAIT! UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T OWN AVATAR! IF I DID... IT WOULD STILL BE GOING!_

_-Lauradragon, signing off. :))))))))_


End file.
